


Des ratés

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Severus Rogue - Freeform, dude teenage marauders were assholes, i guess that's bullying, seriously i don't know how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics ; devrait être complété plus tard ?<br/>Dans d'autres circonstances, Remus et Severus auraient <i>peut-être</i> pu être amis. Ils ne l'ont pas été. Et Severus et Sirius se haïssent.<br/>1ère vignette : Sirius et Severus, Des conséquences d'une "blague". 2ème : Sirius vs Severus, Impardonnable. 3ème : Severus et Remus, Une histoire manquée. <br/>4ème : Acharnement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius vs Severus, Conséquences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il riait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404526) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a obligé Sirius à s'excuser, bon, mais ça n'est pas pour ça qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et les conséquences ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_  
>  **Personnages :** Sirius Black, Severus Snape  (Rogue), Remus Lupin derrière les scènes  
>  **Genre :** un peu sociopathe ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Il ment juste un petit peu : il est loin d’être aussi navré qu’il le prétend. »  
>  d’après GabyLC"">pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** la "Blague" de la Cabane Hurlante  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il est loin d’être aussi navré qu’il le prétend, quand Sirius présente, bien obligé, des excuses convenues à Severus. Ce qui l’embête vraiment, c’est le risque qu’il a couru lui-même, qu’il a fait courir aussi à Remus et à James avec sa blague – pas question de reconnaître la portée réelle de son geste, ni pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille. Impossible à assumer, de telles pulsions de haine. Mieux vaut souffrir de méchanceté bête qu’être un véritable assassin en puissance. Question d’honneur en plus : il refuse à Snape de reconnaître qu’il a une telle emprise sur sa vie.


	2. Sirius vs Severus, Laisser ça derrière soi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tellement d'obstacles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme si laisser ça derrière était possible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Severus Snape, Sirius Black  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "pardonner/impossible/en avant" d’après hp_100_mots">  
>  **Prompt :** pour Jufachlo"> qui voulait du Severus/Sirius sur kyrielle_100"> mais n’a pas jugé utile d’accompagner sa requête d’un prompt précis  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On dit qu’il faut savoir pardonner les erreurs des autres et les siennes propres et aller de l’avant, ne pas rester bloqué sur un échec. On dit aussi qu’il est normal de ne pas aimer tous ses collègues, tant qu’on arrive à travailler avec eux dans un respect mutuel.

Mais pour que Sirius accepte de voir Snape entrer dans l’Ordre, et pour que Severus accepte de considérer Black comme une personne humaine, la route est encore longue. Ce qu’il y a encore à pardonner entre eux, c’est tout bonnement impossible dans l’état actuel des choses. C’est bien trop dur.


	3. Remus & Severus - Début manqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils auraient peut-être pu être amis, si, si, si... ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un début manqué  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, « Abandon »  
> pour L_Booz"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité :** début de leur scolarité  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu’un qui n’est pas Lily témoigne à Severus de l’amitié. Dommage que ce Remus Lupin fasse partie de la bande à Potter. Des quatre, c’est le moins pire, mais il fait quand même partie de leur bande et ça l’empêche de lui répondre favorablement.

Severus perd le jeu en s’enfuyant, en refusant, mais en le suivant en cachette, espérant en savoir quand même plus sur lui et pouvoir le rencontrer seul à seul, sans les trois autres.

Déçu par ce comportement, Remus se décourage et cesse bien vite ses approches. Tant pis !


	4. James & Sirius vs Severus - Âge ingrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où, à la sortie d'un devoir sur table, les Maraudeurs se moquent par principe de leur ennemi préféré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’âge ingrat…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Severus Snape et les Maraudeurs  
>  **Genre :** méchant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Avec tes pieds » d’après Nelja  
> pour la case n°23 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Severus Snape (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Avertissement :** les Maraudeurs font ici preuve de cruauté totalement gratuite  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : environ du temps de leur 5ème année ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

À chaque devoir à rendre en cours jumelé Gryffyndor/Slytherin James et Sirius ne trouvent rien à faire de mieux que de commenter ce qu’ils aperçoivent des parchemins des autres élèves. S’ils peuvent se moquer des leurs rivaux, c’est encore mieux. Parce qu’ils sont doués, ils ne supportent paradoxalement ni rivalité ni médiocrité.

\- Tu t’y prends comme un manche, Sevichou. Tu l’as écrit avec tes pieds, cet essai ?  
\- Vaut mieux ça qu’avec son nez...  
\- Peut-être qu’il fait exprès par peur qu’on copie sur lui ?  
\- Genre comme si on voudrait copier sur lui...  
\- Comme si on avait besoin de copier !  
\- Ah oui, ça lui ferait bien plaisir si on était tous des cancres ; dommage pour toi qu’on soit tellement meilleurs !  
\- Chuis sûr que même Peter a fait mieux, cette fois.  
\- Hey, Prongs, c’est pas gentil, ça. Les comparer tous les deux…

Snape, de son côté, fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer trop ouvertement à quel point il les méprise. Courageux ? Bah ! Tu parles : ni naturellement intelligents ni convenablement ambitieux ni même durs à la tâche... des abrutis. Rien ne le fera changer d’avis là-dessus.


End file.
